


Subtlety Required

by orphan_account



Category: Singularity North
Genre: F/M, Implications of unfortunate past events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian would very much like to know what is up with Freddy Herlihy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety Required

Hadrian likes women. 

This is no secret. 

He likes how they look, how they smell, how they move. He is a connoisseur. And he will be the first to admit that he is a terrible flirt and quite possibly, needs to learn to have a little bit more restraint. 

What he is not, however, is malicious. He has never, ever pressured any woman for anything. 

Therefore, when Zenia chews him out for talking to the quiet Freddy Herlihy, he is, to say the least, offended, angry and terribly curious. He’s also so surprised that he just takes it; let’s the woman say her piece with flashing eyes and stern voice. Any other time, he might make some kind of a comment about appreciating fire in a woman, but he’s too shaken.

He’d barely touched her. The fear that leapt into her eyes is not going to be something he’ll soon forget.

So, after the ‘incident’ he is left with far too many questions and not even a hint of the answers. 

That’s the other thing you should probably know about Hadrian, he has an insatiable curiosity. And this moment with Freddy? 

Well.

Now, he has to know what’s going on.

Now, he’ll be honest with himself, part of the curiosity towards the lovely redhead is based upon attraction. She’s dead gorgeous. Long legs, big eyes, creamy skin and hair that should be declared illegal. 

She’s also clever and quick, he saw her in action one day at her computer and the way her fingers flew over the keyboard made him dizzy. (And yes, he is keeping an eye out for her, he can’t help himself.)

It’s more than that, though. He feels guilty. And he wants to know why she was so afraid of him. He hates that he caused that in her. Hates it.

It is only the lowest form of individual that would ever think causing fear in others is a viable option. Not to mention, he’s a vet for God’s sake and the idea of anything in pain is abhorrent.

However, she is proving difficult to decipher and a direct approach is not an option. The last thing he wants to do is frighten her further. He just wants to have a chance to apologise, nothing more. If she tells him to take a hike, he’ll take a bloody hike. 

And just as he’s musing a potential course of action, he sees her, walking with her head down, thoroughly engrossed in one of the files she was carrying. A trio of security guards walk along the corridor in her direction.

She instinctively crosses to the other side of the hall and makes herself as small as possible. All without looking up or making eye contact with anyone.

Something churns a bit in his stomach.

Hmmm.

This may be more difficult than he thought. He’s afraid this is going to require subtlety.

But, he knows precisely where, or with whom, to start.


End file.
